1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to article holders and, more specifically, to holders for mounting articles within the interior of a vehicle, such as an automobile and, even more specifically, to holders for mounting umbrellas within the interior of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Holders for mounting various types of articles within the interior of a vehicle, such as an automobile or truck, are well known. Such holders have been devised for mounting waste containers, garage door openers, glass cases, ice scrapers, etc., at various locations within the interior of the vehicle.
Such are typically in the form of clips for mounting the article on certain components of the vehicle, such as the sun visor, door, floor, etc., or are in the form of an elongated base or platform on which the article holder can rest.
However, certain articles commonly stored within a vehicle, such as ice scrapers umbrellas, etc. have not been provided with holders which conveniently store such articles within the interior of the vehicle in a safe position. As such, it is common for such articles to be misplaced or lost.
Particularly for umbrellas, various types of holders have been devised for storing umbrellas within the interior of a vehicle. As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,694,060 and 4,378,888, separate supports are mounted within the vehicle for storing an umbrella in a convenient position on the door or behind the front seat of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,268 shows an automotive vehicle bracket mountable between the trim molding and the headliner of the vehicle which is provided with hooks for retaining an elongated article, such as an circular, folded umbrella.
However, such umbrella holders require specialized connectors, such as screws, bolts, etc. which are inserted into the walls or floor of the vehicle in a permanent manner. This increases the difficulty of installing such an article holder within the vehicle and thereby detracts from its convenient use.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an article holder for vehicles which overcomes the problems associated with the previously devised article holders mountable within vehicles. It would also be desirable to provide an article holder which can be conveniently and quickly installed in any desired position within a vehicle. Finally, it would be desirable to provide an article holder which can be configured to store a variety of objects, particularly an umbrella, in any location within the interior of a vehicle.